


专属

by SybelRin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin
Kudos: 344





	专属

＊吃醋梗，包养梗，s那个什么m

“肖总，今天和您交谈非常愉快。”王浩轩微笑着举了举手中盛着香槟的酒杯，“不知生意之外，王某能否入您法眼？”

肖战笑得客套，语气却凉了三分，眉目间霎时生出一丝疏离来，右手摁了摁腰间的什么物件，“王总抬举了，能和您成为兄弟倒是我三生有幸。”特意加重了“兄弟”二字，不着痕迹地避开了王浩轩想要搂他腰的那只手。

王浩轩也不怒，走上前一步拉近了两人间的距离，“听说你家那位有些奇怪的癖好，不知肖总和小王总，到底是谁包养谁啊？”

肖战好不畏惧地迎上了王浩轩的视线，眼神中的狡黠也让人不寒而栗，“王总旗下那家酒吧，也有不干不净的生意吧！不知范警官会不会有兴趣了解一下相关的情报呢？”

凝视着肖战远离的身影，王浩轩才注意到肖战右侧腰间隐隐约约鼓起的枪包，刚刚肖战是起了杀心的。

啧，真是个刺猬，也不知道王一博是怎么吃的进口的。

“一博？”

房间没开灯，肖战也不出意料地没有等到回应。他踌躇片刻，按开了客厅的灯。映入眼帘的是一个纯黑色的定制项圈和一个带着逼真尾巴的肛塞。王一博坐在一旁，身上久违地穿上了调教服，肖战看到他脚上的黑色皮靴，心里又是咯噔一下。

纯黑色的项圈，意味着惩罚。黑色皮靴，意味着怒火。

肖战不敢迟疑，迅速褪下一身定制布里奥尼西装，这才暴露出他光鲜外表下的秘密来。裁剪合身的西裤下，他竟未着内裤，前端的性器被可怜兮兮地囚禁在笼状的贞操带中，此刻低眉顺眼地垂着。两个粉嫩的桃红色乳尖上分别扣着一个银制的乳钉，细看能看见其上精致的篆刻，是一个“博”字。

他给自己带上了项圈，又粗略地做了扩张，把肛塞塞了进去。肛塞是金属制的，有些沉，肖战使劲收进了括约肌才堪堪把那凉丝丝滑溜溜的小玩意夹在体内。

他不敢怠慢，跪在木地板上，双手撑地，臀部微微翘起，安安静静地等着王一博有下一步动作。蓬松的毛偶尔扫过穴口，久经调教的身体很快变得瘙痒难耐，肖战不一会便浮起一身薄汗。

王一博不声不响地欣赏着，半晌他用脚点了点眼前的地面，皮靴与木地板碰撞，发出沉闷的声响。

肖战手脚并用，用爬的方式慢慢移动过去，时刻防止后穴的肛塞滑落。王一博捏起肖战的下巴，迫使他抬头与自己对视，满意地在那下垂的双眸中看见了期待，臣服和依赖。

“知道我要罚你什么？”

“不知……唔啊～”

王一博没得到满意的答案，推动了遥控器的旋钮，后穴里的金属突然开始疯狂震动，酥酥麻麻的快感让肖战差一点没跪住。

“那更该罚。”王一博另一只手轻轻搓捏着肖战的乳钉，看着他的前端迅速勃起又生生被贞操带挡了回去，乳头也被蹂躏成了令人垂涎欲滴的鲜红。

“请主人……责罚我……哈嗯～咦呀……”

“知不知错在何处？”

肖战知道，此时如果再说“不知”，换来的惩罚将是千倍万倍。此时若是说“知”，则是主人的慷慨奖励。

可对他而言，惩罚就是奖励，奖励就是惩罚。

“奴隶……唔呀……知错，不该、不该和那女人交杯……哈啊……”

“还有呢？”王一博开启了电流开关，微弱的电流刺激着脆弱的肠道，肖战的头脑一片空白，根本维持不住跪坐的姿势，瘫软在年下恋人的膝头。

“还…还有？唔唔嗯……主人……”

“王浩轩，不准你离他那么近。”

若不是此刻被情欲和得不到释放的痛苦折磨，商业场上摸爬滚打许久的肖战不难听出王一博语气中的酸味，和那显而易见如孩童护食一般的幼稚。

“是，主人……”

置人于死地的，杀人从不眨眼的，是众人眼中的肖战。而身下呻吟求饶的，无条件臣服的，任他宰割玩弄的，是王一博的肖战。

因为爱的深沉，因为陷的沉沦，因为彻头彻尾的占有和属于。

他是王一博的专属宠物，只为他一人低下高贵的头颅，只对他一人俯首称奴。


End file.
